


Stormy Seas

by mythicait



Series: Anselfe Oneshots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Just shut up and fucking kiss me already" for Ansel and RolfeA gift for my lovely westofmoon!





	Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westofmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/gifts).

Well this first date was definitely not going to be getting an encore. 

Ansel let him pay for dinner and walk her home, but she declined the kiss he went to give her at her door. She wasn’t going to kiss a guy whose name she could barely remember.

Most men couldn’t keep up with her. To be honest, most women couldn’t either. She’d had her last boyfriend for about two years before she realized that she felt almost nothing for him and dumped him. Most likely, Ansel was just doomed to wander alone. It could be her compulsive need to push people away, but she just liked to blame the childhood trauma. 

Finally resurfacing from her thoughts, Ansel fidgeted inside her doorway. No way was she just going to stay home and watch tv tonight. She wanted _out _of this silent tomb she called a home. Dialing her best friend, she slipped on a sluttier dress and some heels. 

“Rolfe, get out of your damn office and grab Aelin and Ilias.”

“I don’t really feel like going out, Ans-”

“You’re coming out with us or I will show up at your office and drag you out by the collar.”

“Fuck you.” A resigned sigh filtered through her phone speakers and she grinned in triumph. “But fine, I need a break anyway. The Oasis?”

“You know it. I’ll meet you guys there.”

She knew before she hung up that she wasn’t going to wait. Drinks and dancing sounded like heaven right now and she wasn’t putting that on hold when she could do that solo before they joined in. 

The Oasis was already at full blast when she got there. Mikhail was working one side of the bar so she ducked down and went to the opposite side. Dating a bartender at her favorite club was a terrible idea. Two tequila shots later, courtesy of a nice man who took getting shot down pretty well, Ansel was ready to dance.

She lost herself on the dance floor, surrounded by strangers and flashing lights. It wasn’t too much longer that she felt a woman slide in behind her, pressing their bodies together and throwing her arms around Ansel. The voice that spoke in her ear was husky. “Hi, sweet thing. You need some company?”

“Bitch, don’t tease me. Rowan would rip me apart.”

“And not in the fun way!” Aelin cackled and Ansel could tell she’d already been drinking. Laughing with her friend, she dragged her off the dance floor and to one of the tables where she could see a couple of familiar faces. There were already several shots lined up on the table and Rolfe saluted her, his sea green eyes sparkling. 

Ansel placed her hand on her chest, completely sincere when she said, “You know the way to my heart, sir Rolfe.” Grabbing a shot, she downed it with Aelin, noting the wry look Rolfe shared with Ilias. 

Rarely did the guys let loose as much as Aelin and Ansel did. They enjoyed going out but Ilias was quiet and Rolfe was a workaholic so it took a lot to shake them loose. But Rolfe looked even more tired than usual, circles under his eyes and a slump to his shoulders she didn’t normally see. Running his own shipping company took a lot out of him and she had seen him less and less lately. 

Tonight was not a night for work or fretting about boring dates, so Ansel grabbed Rolfe’s hand and towed him out to dance, fighting him as he dug his heels in.

“C’mon, Ans, you know I don’t like to dance.” 

“I’d believe you if you weren’t so good at it!” Ansel threw a devilish grin back at him. “And for a stick in the mud, you sure can dance.” 

A trace of Rolfe’s smug grin later, they joined the crowd and Ansel pushed her way to the middle. What started as a good spot where they danced without care soon became crowded and they were pushed closer and closer. The next song started and Ansel was pressed against the hard lines of Rolfe’s body. 

How the hell he worked out when he worked 24/7, she had no idea. But gods did he feel good right now. Heat flared in her stomach and she did her best to ignore that and the intense stare she could feel being leveled at her. Rolfe’s hands reached out to span across her lower ribs and Ansel gasped in a quiet breath. 

Rolfe had been her best friend for years, ever since high school when they had driven their teachers mad and spent most of their time playing hooky. He was the one she mourned her family with, even as he mourned his. She didn’t know where she would without him.

And two months ago, she’d fucked it all up. 

Ansel always got rip-roaring drunk at house parties. She couldn’t help it, the temptation to play drinking games was too much for her. It wasn’t the first time she had challenged Rolfe to a drinking contest but it was the first time they had tied. Stumbling drunk and told to sleep it off, they had crashed in Aelin’s guest bedroom. Talking had turned to reminiscing and somehow they ended up curled together. 

She still didn’t remember if she kissed him first or if he kissed her but they were naked and twining together before she could catch up. She could still hear the moans he let loose against her skin, the ones that haunted her dreams. She had woken up naked in his arms and fled before he woke. They hadn’t spoken a word of it but every so often she could feel his stare linger on her and it burned - like it did now. 

Against her will, her body arched against him. She buried her face against his shoulder and cursed her stupidity. _This _was the reason she ditched her date, why she had avoided being alone with him for weeks. What kept her up at night when she grew restless and what she hoped for every time she looked into his dark green eyes. 

Rolfe’s hands slid until his arms were all the way around her, pulling her in even tighter. She was being torn apart, her body on fire for this man and her heart aching for him.

“Wanna try again?” 

Jerking back from him, Ansel blinked. Did he know where her mind had gone? “T-try what again?”

He flashed a tiny smirk that took her breath away. “This.” And those lips were on hers. 

It was fierce and all-consuming and Ansel was lost in him. She whimpered as Rolfe plundered her mouth, driving his tongue in to tangle with hers as she gave as good as she got. Her hands were twisted into his shirt and he moved against her until she couldn’t tell which way was up. 

When he pulled back, her lips followed his for another soft kiss. And then another. With a crooked smile, he laughed at her. “Before we take this further, I have a question for you, Ansel love.” His hands came up to cradle her face and the tender, teasing look he gave her ripped away her walls. 

“What?” Her voice was a whisper, all she could muster when her lungs were still compromised. 

“Are you going to run away again in the morning?” 

He was teasing her but she could see the spark of pain in his eyes and that broke her. She didn’t ever consider that he would be as hurt as she was. _“No._ Never again. Please believe that.” 

“You promise?” The light was back and he pinched her side as he teased her. “Not even if I snore?” 

Ansel shoved him lightly before she gripped his shirt and tugged him close again. “Just shut up and fucking kiss me already.”

And he did, all night long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
